


Doloroso piacere

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Rossa magia [4]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Flash Fic, PWP
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2018-06-15
Packaged: 2019-05-23 16:55:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14938221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Drabble Pwp sulla ClintxWanda.Dedicata a Princess Monster.





	Doloroso piacere

Doloroso piacere  


Clint si abbandona sul letto, sente i baci bollenti della giovane e geme ripetutamente di piacere. Le dita affusolate della Maximoff, dai piccoli calli sotto le punte delle dita, sfiorano i suoi muscoli scoperti. Barton rabbrividisce, mentre tentacoli di magia rossa di lei lo avvolgono. I suoi occhi grigi si tingono prima di blu e poi di rosso. Geme più forte, mentre la rossa striscia su di lui, facendo aderire i seni sodi contro il suo corpo. Soffoca le sue grida con la lingua, premendo le proprie labbra sulle sue. Clint risponde al bacio, la giovane si stacca e lui ansima.

“Te l’avevo detto, poteva essere piacevole” mormora roca Wanda.

 

[110].


End file.
